


I Love You

by msmarycrawley



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affection, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Happy, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, Nature, No Angst, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmarycrawley/pseuds/msmarycrawley
Summary: Scott and Hope have an unexpected discussion at the end of a beautiful day.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to make this little story after I made a series of tweets in a thread asking people who they thought said "I love you" first in Marvel couples. The consensus for this relationship was Hope, and I started thinking of how I thought it would [ happen.](https://twitter.com/verajanepaImer/status/1136005848571011077) This cuteness is dedicated to my friend and Twitter mutual who encouraged me to write it. I hope she (and you) enjoy it!

"I like your hair like that," Scott announced, breaking their peaceful silence. Hope had grown it out again, and he thought it looked nice.

Her hand felt warm in his own as the two of them slowly walked around his recovering neighborhood. It had been weeks since the snap brought everyone back, and things were just starting to look normal again. As for _feeling_ normal, Scott had to wonder if he ever would. 

Hope glanced at him quickly before lowering her head to tug at her ponytail with her free hand. "I don't care how you like my hair." 

"Yes you do," Scott grinned and looked at the contours of her face that was enhanced by nature's golden hour. The gleam of the setting sun highlighted every perfect imperfection and as always, she was radiant. 

"Shut up." Hope leaned into him teasingly, purposefully swinging her head towards him so her hair would move with her. 

Scott stepped sideways and laughed, nearly letting go of the hand she was holding in the process. She smiled and tugged his arm as he regained his balance. They held hands from an arm's length distance for a while, playfully swinging them as they walked. 

They had been lucky. Things were good, really good. There's nothing like an intergalactic, multi-timeline, no holds barred deadly battle for the fate of the universe to really put things in perspective. 

Scott saw Hope as often as he could, which always varied. Cassie loved her, and he was thinking about asking her to move in with them. He didn't know how, even though she was practically living there already. They weren't always big on talking about how they felt to each other, what they meant to each other. Their relationship was much more intense than it had been previously-heightened, more intimate. Hope was so much more than a girlfriend to him, she had to know that. But then what _was_ she, a partner, a lover, a soulmate, a future wife? All of the above? All Scott knew was that he wanted to be as close to her as possible and love her for as long as she would let him. He wished all of the hesitancy, all of the unanswered questions would go away. He wished...

Scott's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Hope's phone buzzing. "Sorry, it's my dad," she said, letting go of him to grab it and put it to her ear. As she answered the phone, he pulled her ponytail lightly and she swatted his hand away, hiding a smile behind feigned indignance. He loved that smile. "Scott says hi," she said slightly loudly. He watched as she exchanged pleasantries with her father, missing the space where her hand had just been. When she hung up, she said, "He wants dinner tonight. With me and mom." Hope gave him a look that was slightly apologetic, and Scott knew that it meant he wasn't necessarily invited. He got it. He was still catching up with friends and family who he was a lot less close with than Hope was with her folks. The snap messed with everyone's lives, and it was hard to start theirs as a couple while there was so much left to put back together.

"Alright, let's go back to the house." Scott held his arm out for Hope to lean into, which she did enthusiastically. She rubbed his back while he kissed her forehead and squeezed her shoulder. "For the record, I fought for your inclusion," she said as they turned around, raising her head up from his chest to look at him. "Scott?" _Christ, did I space out?_ He still sometimes found it hard to breathe whenever she was close to him. He still couldn't believe that she was with him, and that he was with her. He couldn't believe how much he loved her.

"Van Dyne," he cleared his throat and held her away from him at arms length. "You're forgetting that I was present for the whole conversation. My name never even came up." Hope put a finger up. "You can't prove that."

They chatted all the way back to his house about nothing in particular. As they approached Hope's car, Scott stopped walking to turn and kiss her. His heart ached as she slid her arms around his waist and smiled. He brushed back the flyaway hairs from her face. He knew he would see her again the next day or the day after that like always, but he still hated watching her go. He wanted to be with her all the time. 

"I should get going," she said. 

Yeah," Scott replied, cupping her cheeks with both hands. "But what if you didn't?"

Hope held her hand over his and leaned into his palm. "It's just dinner. But it's weird, being separated-"

"It is weird." Scott finished her sentence. She looked relieved to know that he agreed, and that she didn't have to say it. It was so hard to be away from her for any duration after everything they'd been through. The more time they spent together, the more he never wanted to leave Hope's side. Even though he knew they were safe, it never felt like it. It still felt like they could all disappear in a moment's notice. He never wanted to let Hope or Cassie out of his sight again.

She let out a big sigh. Scott told her not to get the shrimp and made her laugh. And then she said, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." 

In that moment it was like Thanos snapped everyone in the universe away except for them. Neither of them expected it. Hope backed away and blushed and Scott wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. Clearly, she didn't mean to say it. It was her subconscious talking, and what her subconscious was saying was that Hope loves Scott. He didn't know what to do with himself. _I love you._ And she just... SAID it, just like that. He had been wondering for weeks-for years- how he should say it and when. He loved her the second he met her. He constantly wanted to say it, he always thought it. How long did she love him? He couldn't believe it. 

They both stared at each other for a few seconds, and in that few seconds, Hope's face transformed from a look of horror to flustered embarrassment. Scott could only imagine what he looked like.

He could barely even think. But the more time that went by the more she panicked, and by now it had been too long since either of them had spoken and he hated to see her upset, she started to turn away and say something...He HAD to say something and he had to say it now.

He had to be cool. Just be cool. Say it back and be cool. _Cool._

So he said "Cool."

That was definitely the wrong thing to say. Hope was instantly pissed off. She furrowed her brow and moved further away from him. "Cool? COOL? I-Wow, Scott.."

"Hope," he said, trying to hide a smile. The shock was starting to wear off, allowing him to think more clearly. He shouldn't have wanted to tease her as much as he did right now. She was so cute even when she was mad at him. Maybe even especially then, because he knew she was never really mad. Because she loved him.

"I love you. I love you too." Scott started walking towards her.

All of the anger disappeared from her face. She just stood there, and it was like she deflated, utterly relieved. Hope had no reason to feel insecure, and yet she was. Scott realized that she must have wondered about their relationship just as much as he had, and she must have agonized over saying the right thing and when. He realized how irrational this all was, all over three words they already felt for each other all along.

His feelings of love were temporarily replaced with pain after Hope hauled off and punched him in the shoulder-hard- when he reached her. 

"OW." He doubled over, and she hit his back. When he stood up, she pushed him again and yelled, "Don't do that!" 

Scott held arms up in surrender and managed a laugh. She was still so cute. "Alright, alright." He didn't mean to say "cool" any more than she meant to tell him she loved him, but something told him now was not the time to defend himself. 

"You love me?" Hope got closer to him, her voice sounding softer. Scott tried putting his hand on her cheek but she shook him off, making him laugh again. "Of course. Hope, listen. Hope, I've loved you for years. Are you going to hit me again?" It was so nice to finally say it. He couldn't wait to keep saying it. She smiled softly, and he could see hints of tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "No." Hope threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply, running her hands through his hair. Scott responded accordingly until they both realized they were in a public place, not a bedroom, and couldn't take it any further. When they pulled away, he held her against his chest and said, "Enjoy your dinner." 

Hope smiled and laughed as she looked up at him. "Idiot." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

They would be alright.


End file.
